


Ты — совсем как во сне

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Love, Light Angst, M/M, Time Travel, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Где-то между Москвой и Барселоной Юрий Плисецкий встречает Виктора Никифорова.





	Ты — совсем как во сне

То, что день пизданут чуть более чем полностью, было понятно сразу.

Во-первых, Пётя срыгнула шерстью прямо на пододеяльник — доброе утро!

Во-вторых, благополучно накрылась утренняя пробежка. Стоило свернуть в парк, как раздался треск и левый кроссовок сполз с пятки. Кроссы были любимые, купленные весной в грёбаной Японии. Хоть что-то хорошее было в той поездке. Юра с бессильной яростью посмотрел на лопнувший шнурок, попытался связать перетёршиеся концы, но те лишь расползлись ещё дальше — пришлось вернуться домой. Точнее, в квартиру Лилии Сергеевны. Он перевернул вверх дном свою комнату, но шнурков подходящей длины не нашёл. Запасные беговые кроссовки развалились ещё в прошлом месяце, а купить новые — руки так и не дошли.

В утренних сумерках Юра пошатался по спящей квартире, наведался на кухню, а потом прилёг на секундочку рядом с Пётей на перестеленную кровать.

Когда он открыл глаза, невысокое зимнее солнце заливало комнату мягким светом. И это было в-третьих! Он проспал занятия в балетном классе и практически опоздал на каток.

В-четвертых, когда он всё-таки добрался до Юбилейного, в него вписался какой-то еблан. Это потом уже Юра узнал про него массу интересного и даже потрясающего, но в тот момент он подумал: "Чо за нахуй?"

От столкновения Юру качнуло, но он удержался на ногах, а вот еблан  рухнул на четвереньки, напрочь свезя ладони об асфальт. Потому что нехер ходить без перчаток в такую холодину.

А дальше было в-пятых. Юра не перешагнул через сидящего на земле и не ушёл по своим делам. А ведь он уже конкретно так опаздывал. Вместо этого он за каким-то хреном вызвался помочь, проводил пострадавшего в медпункт Дворца спорта и остался с ним, пока медсестричка Аллочка мазала ободранные ладони антисептиком, клеила пластыри и щебетала, не затыкаясь ни на мгновение, про то, как редко к ней заглядывают такие симпатичные мальчики.

Юра старался не вслушиваться и рассматривал раненого. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем более знакомым тот казался. Они были одного роста, одинаковой комплекции и, похоже, примерно одного возраста.

Длинные (куда длиннее, чем у Юры) светлые волосы, были спрятаны под пижонский синий шарф, и разумеется, никакой шапки, хипстер хренов. Пепельный блондин, кажется, так назывался этот оттенок. Голубые глаза и не сходящая с лица полуулыбка вызывали смутные ассоциации.

На краю сознания крутилась какая-то мысль, но как бы Юра не пытался её ухватить, та в руки не давалась, поэтому он просто продолжал молча пялиться, только теперь заметив, как странно чувак был одет — как будто с чужого плеча, даже ботинки были велики.

Когда им наконец удалось вырваться из цепких ярко-красных когтей Аллочки, оказалось, что до столкновения оба направлялись на каток. Юра успел подумать, что теперь-то понятно, почему еблан показался знакомым.

Стоило им оказаться возле бортика, события стали стремительно разворачиваться в сторону полного пиздеца. Почти одновременно Юре в уши с двух сторон грянуло:

— Юрий Плисецкий, ты опоздал на полчаса! Живо на разогрев!

— Яков Аркадьевич, почему вы так ужасно выглядите?

Юра смотрел на дядю Яшу и понимал, что нужно срочно звать Аллочку, ведь у того вот-вот случится сердечный приступ. Яков Аркадьевич, Железный Фельцман, одним взглядом ввергающий окружающих в страх и ужас, стремительно бледнел и хватал ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на лёд. Он смотрел Юре за спину, потом протянул руку, будто хотел дотронуться до чего-то и потрясённо выдохнул:

— Витя!

 

Бледнеть и хватать воздух ртом дядя Яша перестал быстро. Юра не успел и глазом моргнуть, как его под чутким присмотром помощника отправили на разминку, а дядя Яша и залётный еблан скрылись в тренерской. Через пять минут туда же подтянулся Гоша. И долгие полчаса ничего интересного не происходило. Юра гнулся и тянулся, только теперь заметив, что телефон разряжен и выключен. Неудивительно, что не сработал будильник, и что никто не разбудил его утром — тупо не смогли дозвониться.

К концу разминки появился дядя Яша, выдал чёткие указания на ближайшие два часа тренировки и сказал, что ему нужно отъехать.

Юра всё порывался спросить, какого, собственно, хрена происходит. Но вместо ответа услышал только:

— До финала две недели. У тебя нет времени думать о чём-либо другом.

С этим Юра был согласен, но все-таки!

Тут к ним подошел ебл... Витя с прокатными коньками в руках, за его спиной маячил Гоша. Дядя Яша всем щедро отсыпал тренерских наставлений и уехал по своим загадочным делам.

А Юра хмуро рассматривал нового соседа по катку. Выглядел тот немного неуверенным и сбитым с толку, улыбка его чуть померкла, но полностью не исчезла. Чувак постоял рядом, а потом тихо вздохнул и выкатился на лёд. Юра проводил его взглядом и развернулся к Гоше:

— Это что за хрен?

Гоша задумчиво посмотрел в ответ и коротко ответил:

— Пятнадцатилетний Виктор Никифоров.

Юра попытался как-то переварить услышанное и понял, что ничего не понял. Поэтому глянул на Гошу как на придурка и двинул на лёд, работать. Даже если мир вокруг сошел с ума и уверенно катился в бездну, золото финала само себя не завоюет.

Но взгляд то и дело соскальзывал на Витю. Кем бы тот не был, он был хорош, по-настоящему хорош, не смотря на неаккуратную, заплетённую на скорую руку косичку и немного нервные движения. И Юра точно не видел его здесь раньше, такое — он бы запомнил.

Он наблюдал, как тот полуприкрыв глаза двигается под слышную лишь ему одному мелодию, набирает скорость, заходит на каскад и идеально его выполняет, срывается во вращение и останавливается так резко, что во все стороны летит ледяная крошка.

Интересно, подо что он сейчас катает? Сто пудов, что-то жутко возвышенное, как грёбаное "Агапэ". Юра невольно скривился. Музыка его произвольной программы тоже была классической, но всё-таки не настолько отстойной как у короткой. Понаблюдав ещё немного, он хмыкнул и взялся за собственные прыжки. Скорость, сила толчка, высота, координация в воздухе и лёгкость в каждом движении, "будто ты — танцующая в солнечных лучах снежинка". Блядь!

Дядя Яша, как и обещал, появился через два часа, отпустил всех на перерыв, а Гошу и Витю снова отозвал в сторонку.

 

Юра развернулся на стуле вполоборота, крутил в руке пластиковую ложку и глаз не спускал с дальнего столика, почти полностью отгороженного от остальной столовки кадкой с фикусом. Напротив него сидела Мила и делала вид, что обедает, то и дело поглядывая в ту же сторону.

А за тёмно-зеленым кустом засели дядя Яша, Гоша и Витя. От мысли о том, что давешний еблан — Витя — это Виктор Никифоров, у Юры начинал буксовать мозг.

— Может, это его сын? — Выдвинул он вслух очередное предположение.

Мила скептически посмотрела в ответ:

— Парню пятнадцать. Думаешь, Виктор умудрился в двенадцать лет заделать кому-то ребенка. Да ещё так, что никто об этом не узнал?

Юра погрыз ложку, прикидывая в уме цифры. Ну да, выходило, что в двенадцать. Всё, конечно, возможно, но как-то маловероятно.

— Или младший брат, — он и не думал сдаваться. — Двоюродный!

— Нет у Виктора братьев. Ни двоюродных, ни каких.

— Тогда остаётся путешествие во времени. — Юра хмыкнул. — А это хренов бред!

Мила пожала плечами:

— Гоша уверен, что это Виктор. Яков Аркадьевич, по-моему, тоже.

— Но как?

— Откуда мне знать, — Мила внимательно рассматривала разноцветные овощи в своей тарелке, выбирая, в какой бы ткнуть вилкой, — провалился в дыру между пространством и временем, инопланетяне похитили и ставили над ним свои опыты, прилетела фея и...

— Нафеячила! — Раздражённо перебил Юра и сунул ей под нос свой телефон, пристегнутый к розетке. — Смотри, вот Виктор Никифоров спамит фотками. Видишь? Дата, время, место. Три часа назад, Хасецу. А это, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону фикуса, — какой-то левый хрен!

Мила пару секунд с интересом рассматривала новое фото в Инстаграме Виктора, потом неопределённо провела в воздухе вилкой и решительно воткнула её в кусочек курицы. А Юра скривился и снова уставился на фикус.

 

— Лилия ждёт тебя к шести, — дядя Яша надевал пальто. Витя тёрся рядом.

Юра мысленно содрогнулся, прикидывая, какая расплата его ждёт за проёбанное утреннее занятие, и внезапно до него дошло:

— П-погодите-ка, — он даже заикаться начал от удивления, — он тоже будет жить у Лилии Сергеевны?

Юра недоверчиво поглядел на дядю Яшу, а потом перевёл взгляд на Витю, но того, казалось, ничего не смущало, по крайней мере, выглядел он куда спокойнее и увереннее, чем несколько часов назад.

— Вы же его сегодня впервые увидели!

Дядя Яша тяжело вздохнул и потёр лоб под шляпой.

— Юра, собирайся. Вечером я всё объясню. Как сумею. — Голос звучал устало, только поэтому Юра не стал упорствовать и пошёл переодеваться.

В машине стояла тишина. Дядя Яша размышлял о своём. Юра, бескомпромиссно занявший переднее сиденье, посматривал на Витю. А тот вертелся во все стороны, то и дело прилипал носом к стеклу и удивлённо вздыхал. Недавно понаехал, что ли?

На очередном светофоре Витя вцепился обеими руками в спинки передних кресел и затараторил:

— С ума сойти! Я вообще ничего не узнаю. Как будто за одну ночь город полностью переделали. Новые здания, новые парки. Везде гирлянды, освещение совсем другое. Машины другие, люди иначе одеты. Яков Аркадьевич, вы, кажется, правы — это действительно будущее. Но если я в будущем, то здесь должен быть другой я, который старше. Если, конечно, я здешний ещё не умер.

— Живее всех живых, не парься, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Юра. Витя мимолётно ему улыбнулся и продолжил тарахтеть:

— И если я увижу старшего себя, то произойдёт временной парадокс, коллапс, и вселенная схлопнется. Поэтому мы ни в коем случае не должны встречаться.

Юра развернулся на сиденье и пялился на него во все глаза. Он первый раз в жизни видел самого настоящего шизика. А Витя широко улыбался и всё продолжал безостановочно болтать.

 

Вечернее занятие прошло легче, чем он ожидал. Правда, Лилия Сергеевна сказала, что завтра придёт на каток. Юра уже предвкушал грядущие комплименты. Про крабьи ноги было самым безобидным в её арсенале. На эпитеты Лиля никогда не скупилась. Но и результаты от её занятий были просто ух!

А в гостиной его ждала презабавнейшая картина. Переодевшийся в домашнее Витя стоял на коленях перед возлежащей на диване Пётей, а та с царственным видом подставляла то морду, то уши, то шею под его руки.

Юра плюхнулся рядом на диван и мрачно глянул сначала на пушистую предательницу, которая в ответ не удостоила его и взглядом, а потом на Витю.

— Рассказывай, — непререкаемым тоном потребовал Юра, — что ты такое и откуда взялся.

Витя поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся.

— Меня зовут Витя. Виктор Никифоров. Мне шестнадцать, — он на секунду замялся — ну, почти. Я учусь в девятом классе и занимаюсь фигурным катанием. А ещё я не понимаю, где я, что произошло, и не знаю, что мне делать дальше.

Под конец монолога улыбка стала кривой, а в голубых глазах застыло отчаяние. Юре резко расхотелось бычить — чуваку и так было хреново. Поэтому он просто представился:

— Юра, — и протянул руку.

Витя заметно расслабился и ответил на приветствие. Юра мимолётно удивился тому, что хоть тот и выглядел как девчонка, но рукопожатие вышло крепким, уверенным, а ладонь была сухой и очень горячей. Даже после того, как они разомкнули руки, Юра чувствовал тепло пальцев, сжимавших его кисть.

— Ты будешь жить с нами? — Всё-таки нужно было прояснить отдельные моменты.

Витин взгляд окончательно потух, он отвёл глаза и уставился на Пётю. Потом открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в дверях возникла Лилия Сергеевна и позвала их ужинать.

 

За столом царило напряжённое молчание. Юра работал челюстями и размышлял. Если это и правда Виктор, то нужно ли рассказать о произошедшем тому Виктору, который в Японии. А может он уже знает? Должен знать, раз это тоже он. Мысли в голове кружились и кружились. Дядя Яша как-то по-особенному крякнул, грохнул вилкой по тарелке и заявил:

— Нам есть что обсудить.

Лилия Сергеевна согласно кивнула. Витя тяжело вздохнул, а Юра отложил вилку и приготовился внимательно слушать. Но начинать разговор никто не торопился, и снова повисла тишина. Витя гонял по тарелке зелёный горошек, потом собрался с мыслями и заговорил.

Рассказ вышел эмоциональным и потому путаным, но суть сводилась к тому, что сегодня утром пятнадцатилетний Витя Никифоров проснулся в одиночестве в квартире двадцатисемилетнего Виктора Никифорова. Всё вокруг было абсолютно незнакомым, поэтому он испугался, нашёл какую-то одежду и сбежал. Попытался добраться до дома. Но в квартире родителей его встретили совершенно посторонние люди.

На этом месте рассказ прервался сухим всхлипом. И только теперь до Юры дошло, что в своём времени Витя жил с родителями, которые уже умерли. У Виктора не осталось близких родственников. Чёрт. Вот же блядство!

Витя тем временем взял себя в руки и добавил, что после квартиры родителей он отправился на каток, где встретил сильно постаревших, но всё-таки узнавших его Гошу и Якова Аркадьевича.

История звучала невероятно, о чём Юра сообщил сразу же, как только Витя замолчал.

Дядя Яша медленно проговорил:

— Понимаю, что тебе трудно в это поверить. Но это действительно Виктор Никифоров. — Он посмотрел на Витю, и тот грустно улыбнулся в ответ. — И раз уж всё так получилось, то он пока поживёт с нами, будет с тобой заниматься у репетиторов и посещать тренировки.

В принципе, чего-то такого Юра и ожидал. Разговор прервался, и он снова взялся за вилку. Но всё-таки ему было интересно!

— Как ты попал в наше время?

Витя с тоской посмотрел на него и покачал головой:

— Я не знаю. Вечером я уснул дома в своей кровати, а утром проснулся здесь.

— Так не бывает! — Юра чуть ли не подпрыгнул на стуле от возбуждения, — должно же было быть что-то... или кто-то, чтобы тебя перекинуло на двенадцать лет вперед.

Он вдруг заметил, что у Вити дрожат губы. И от этого ему самому стало так плохо и тоскливо, что захотелось расплакаться. Юра откинулся на спинку стула, сжимая челюсти.

Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. Лилия Сергеевна решила обсудить бытовые вопросы, напомнила, что свободных комнат нет, поэтому Витя будет жить в комнате Юры. Кровать привезут завтра, пока что придётся поспать на раскладушке. И кстати, Юра, на первое время отбери для него что-нибудь из своих вещей.

От перспективы делиться шмотками Юра скривился, но спорить не стал. Он уже оценил Витин прикид: в несколько раз подвернутые треники и футболка свисающая чуть ли не до колен.

Под конец странного ужина дядя Яша уточнил:

— Ты же понимаешь, что никто не должен об этом знать? Нам не нужно лишнее внимание, особенно сейчас.

Юра на это только глаза закатил:

— Ясно всё. Я же не дебил!

Лилия Сергеевна пристально смотрела на него, и он внутренне передёрнулся, взгляд у неё бывал ну чисто змеиный.

— Да понял я, понял! Никаких фоток в Инстаграме.

Лилия удовлетворённо кивнула.

— А остальным вы как запретите его фотографировать? На катке всегда полно народа.

— Остальные могут делать, что хотят, но от тебя никакой информации поступать не должно! — Она дождалась, пока он согласно кивнёт и наконец отвернулась. Юра облегчённо выдохнул.

— Виктору будем рассказывать? Всё равно рано или поздно узнает.

— Нет, — дядя Яша покачал головой, — две недели у нас закрытые тренировки. Витю никто посторонний не увидит. А там посмотрим.

Юра согласно угукнул и глянул на Витю, тот грустно улыбнулся в ответ и пробормотал:

— Я могу исчезнуть в любой момент, так же, как и появился. И все проблемы закончатся.

Юра смотрел на закушенную губу, и у него внутри разливалось странное щемящее чувство. Но он не умел утешать и поддерживать, поэтому решительно поднялся из-за стола и позвал:

— Погнали. Найдём тебе кутецкую майку и треники по размеру.

В спины им донеслось:

— А ещё нижнее бельё, носки и обувь.

И Юра зачем-то представил Витю в своих любимых трусах.

 

Витя сидел на раскладушке, подвернув под себя одну ногу, и вроде бы наблюдал, как он роется в шкафу. Но Юра чувствовал, что мыслями тот невообразимо далеко, что было не удивительно. Чувак попал хрен знает куда. Всё, что было ему знакомо, осталось в прошлом, а он сам как бы и не существовал. Было от чего поехать крышей.

Шмоток у Юры никогда много не водилось, не то что у Виктора. Юра хмыкнул. Вот уж кого можно было бы растрясти. Жаль, размерчик был великоват.

В конце концов он выбрал пару футболок, джинсы и олимпийку — вполне достаточно, чтобы добраться до магазина одежды, не распугивая прохожих. Порылся на нижней полке и выудил утеплённые кеды.

— Какой у тебя размер? — Юра подошёл почти вплотную, скидывая кеды и одежду на раскладушку.

— Сороковой.

Юра кивнул:

— Налезут.

А потом, подчинившись внезапному порыву, уселся рядом.

— Ты из-за родителей так загрузился?

Витя пожал плечами, стараясь не встречаться взглядом. Но Юра всё равно видел, что глаза у него на мокром месте. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь правильное, чтобы поддержать, но ничего путного не придумывалось. Поэтому он ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Маккачин ещё живой. Он с Виктором в Японии. Хочешь, фотки покажу?

И потянулся за телефоном.

 

Молчание затягивалось.

— Ну и как тебе? — Юра просто не мог больше терпеть.

Витя уже двадцать минут не мигая тупил в планшет, на экране которого на повторе крутилось Stammi Vicino. От прозвучавшего вопроса он как будто проснулся: вздрогнул, заморгал и наконец поставил видео на паузу.  

— Он очень сильный.

— Вообще-то, он — это ты. — Весомо заметил Юра. Не такой реакции он ожидал, когда искал на Ютубе прошлогодний прокат Виктора.

Витя, мягко улыбаясь, смотрел на него, потом задумчиво покачал головой.

— Нет. Это не я. Таким я, может быть, стану через двенадцать лет. — Он помолчал, покусывая губу, а потом попросил, — Не называй меня им, пожалуйста.

Юра обдумал просьбу. Внутренне он был согласен, парень, сидящий сейчас рядом, не был Виктором, которого он знал. Поэтому Юра кивнул и предложил:

— Витя — это Витя. Виктор — это Виктор.

Витя ещё раз улыбнулся и снова запустил видео. Но теперь он не молчал, как будто предложение различать его и взрослого Виктора сняло какие-то внутренние барьеры.

— Обалдеть! Посмотри на этот флип — он идеален! Блин, поверить не могу, что кто-то стабильно прыгает четверной флип на соревнованиях. Это же... с ума сойти!

Юра почувствовал, как в груди что-то задрожало и начало подёргиваться в ритме пульса. Ему вдруг стало очень легко от этого разговора. Витя запросто высказал восхищение, которое Юра едва ли сумел бы облечь в слова, как будто читал его мысли и тут же их озвучивал. И от этого внутри потихоньку развязывался клубок противоречивых чувств и эмоций к человеку на экране: обида, злость, раздражение, ревность и, пожалуй, зависть, а ещё уважение, гордость, радость, привязанность и, наверное, любовь.

Они пересматривали записи соревнований, не только прокаты Виктора, но и Кацудона.

— А он хорош! — Восхитился Витя после произвольной, снятой месяц назад в Пекине.

— Он грохнулся и чуть не разъебал себе нос! — Возмутился Юра. И этот туда же, блядская Котлета.

Витя хитро глянул на него.

— Но всё-таки докрутил прыжок и закончил программу.

Юра раздражённо хмыкнул и уставился в стену.

— Хрен с ним! Аксель будет за мной! Вот увидишь.

Витя на это улыбнулся так широко, что его глаза превратились в две узкие щёлочки, и протянул ладонь для пожатия.

— Договорились!

 

В голове уныло звучала мелодия его показательной программы. Такая же отвратительно классическая, как и у его короткой. Как и у произвольной. Юра перенёс вес на одну ногу, легко оттолкнулся носком другой и скривился, если так пойдёт и дальше — он сам уснёт во время выступления. Можно было бы поменять музыку и подправить хореографию. Но у Лилии было полно своих забот, а у него не было ни одной идеи.

Хотя нет, одна была. Юра отвлёкся от разглядывания узора, оставленного на льду лезвиями коньков, и поискал взглядом Витю — вот у кого всегда была куча задумок для выступлений. Неужели же он зажмёт одну для друга?

Он чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, пока обдумывал последнюю мысль ещё раз: "Витя - его друг?", и был вынужден согласиться с самим собой — да, этот Витя был его другом.

Юра невольно улыбнулся и внимательно огляделся по сторонам. Витя нашёлся у бокового выхода — болтал с Милой. Они выглядели абсолютно довольными жизнью и даже не смотрели в его сторону.

Юра нарезал пару кругов не отводя от них взгляда, но картина не изменилась. Мила щебетала, Витя зачаровано смотрел ей в рот. Или в декольте. С такого расстояния было не разглядеть. Но сам факт бесил до зубовного скрежета.

Юра раздражённо пнул лёд, взбивая в воздух облако снежинок, и рванул на противоположную сторону катка. В пизду друзей, в пизду подруг, я сам себе пиздатый друг!

Но прежде чем он успел дойти до точки кипения, рядом появился Витя. И как ни в чём не бывало принялся выписывать спирали и петли, повторяя рисунок за Юрой. Получалось прикольно.

— Я хочу изменить свою показалку, сейчас она — голимый отстой.

Витя согласно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, поэтому Юра продолжил:

— Поможешь с хореографией?

— Конечно. — Прозвучало почти как "само собой разумеется", и от этого в груди разлилось тепло.

— Только у меня нет идей насчёт музыки, — признался Юра.

А Витя только пожал плечами и заверил:

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

 

Юра простонал, рухнул на лавку и завалился вправо, устраивая голову на Витиных коленях, тот едва успел убрать бутылку с водой и планшет.

— Я не понимаю, чего она хочет! Я, блядь, уже ощущаю себя грёбаной прима-балериной. Осталось нацепить колготки, пуанты и пачку и можно записываться в "Лебединое озеро".

Витя хихикнул и покачал над его головой проводками от наушников.

— Послушай. Как тебе?

Юра протянул руку, и кончики их пальцев на мгновение соприкоснулись. Тепло этого прикосновения уже привычно растеклось по телу. Не открывая глаз он вставил ракушку в ухо и едва не скатился с лавки от накрывшей его волны жёсткого электронного бита. Он отодвинул наушник подальше и покачал головой.

— Хрень.

Потом приоткрыл один глаз и глянул вверх на Витю. Тот смотрел в планшет, лежащий на лавке рядом с его бедром, и что-то в нём тыкал. Наконец хитро улыбнулся и перевёл весёлый взгляд на Юру.

— А эта?

Юра пару секунд недоверчиво его изучал, ожидая очередной подляны, но всё-таки поднёс наушник к уху.

На этот раз он услышал мажорные духовые и хриплый голос, советующий: "Улыбайся — это раздражает всех!"

Юра невольно усмехнулся:

— Прикольно. Что это?

— Ска-панк. — Откликнулся Витя. — Но это так просто. Вот, ещё послушай.

В наушнике снова грохнуло, но на сей раз звук был злым и острым, а вместо электронного бита лилась смутно знакомая мелодия, только Юра не мог вспомнить, где её слышал. Она текла, огибая острые углы гитарных риффов.

— Знакомое что-то.

Витя кивнул:

— Да. Удачный кавер. Представь: подпольные бои, тёмный зал, двое на ярко освещённом ринге кружат друг напротив друга. Потом один из них лежит на полу, а лысый рефери считает до десяти.

Юра слушал мелодию и Витин голос и видел то, о чём он говорил. Откуда-то из глубин подсознания всплыла полумысль-полувоспоминание: "Если не можешь прочувствовать — визуализируй в знакомую картинку". Виктор говорил что-то подобное. Когда же это было?

Юра резко сел и развернулся к Вите лицом.

— Ты можешь откатать под эту мелодию?

Тот кивнул, не задумавшись ни на секунду.

— Покажи! — Потребовал Юра.

Витя с сомнением глянул на совещающихся дядю Яшу и Лилию Сергеевну, но Юра уже поднялся и подхватил планшет:

— Я им объясню. Выходи на лёд. А я включу музыку.

 

Юра потрясённо смотрел, а в голове у него осталась лишь одна мысль: "Всё-таки это Виктор Никифоров!". Витя не исполнял сложных элементов, но перед глазами упорно стояла картинка, которую он описал несколько минут назад. Юра буквально чувствовал это: проигрыш, боль, одиночество, разочарование, рядом стоит победитель, а для зрителей всё происходящее на ринге — всего лишь развлечение на один вечер.

Музыка закончилась, и Витя подкатился к бортику, у него блестели глаза, а дыхание было частым и поверхностным. Юра смотрел на него, не отводя взгляд, и не знал, что сказать. Поэтому просто протянул руку и благодарно погладил его по плечу. А в следующую секунду вздрогнул от быстрого прикосновения губ к запястью. Он должен был что-нибудь сказать, но вместо слов из горла вырвался сиплый писк, пришлось откашляться. Момент был упущен.

Так они и стояли, разделённые бортиком, и смотрели в разные стороны, не в силах разойтись. В конце концов Юра криво ухмыльнулся и пробормотал:

— На стадионах рок звучит круче классики.

Витя кивнул и всё-таки посмотрел на него.

— У тебя очень красивая короткая программа. Просто нужно нарисовать подходящую картинку.

Юра хмыкнул и глянул через каток туда, где дядя Яша знаками показывал, что перерыв окончен.

— Ага. Только не рисуется мне ничего возвышенного, хоть убей!

С этими словами он снял чехлы и шагнул на лёд.

 

В комнате было темно и тихо, но Юра не спал и знал, что Витя тоже не спит, а лежит, заложив руки за голову, и сморит в потолок. Поэтому он совершенно не удивился, когда услышал:

— У тебя есть девушка?

Юра поколебался, но всё-таки сказал правду:

— Нет. — И добавил для ясности, — и не было никогда.

Витя угукнул и ненадолго затих. Потом заворочался. Наверное, развернулся лицом к Юре и прошептал:

— И у меня не было. Но я бы хотел. Очень.

Юра тоже перекатился на бок, хотя в такой темноте всё равно нихрена не было видно, и спросил:

— Зачем? Чтобы было с кем потрахаться?

— Нет! — Возмутился Витя и надолго замолчал, потом нехотя признал, — не только для этого.

Юра заинтересованно хмыкнул, и тот принялся объяснять.

— Чтобы ходить по улицам, взявшись за руки, или целоваться на заднем ряду в кинотеатре, рассказывать о мечтах и болтать о мелочах. Чтобы можно было позвонить ей вечером и просто помолчать вдвоём, пока кто-нибудь не уснёт первым. Чтобы радоваться каждому взгляду и прикосновению. Чтобы любить.

Юра слушал сбивчивое признание и чувствовал, что эти простые  слова находят отклик у него внутри. Была ли виновата темнота или длинный выматывающий день, а может ощущение, что несмотря ни на что он знал этого человека большую часть своей сознательной жизни, но он вдруг сказал:

— Практически всё это ты можешь делать со мной. — А потом понял, что именно болтанул и попытался исправиться, — ну, кроме поцелуев в кинотеатре.

Но сделал только хуже, потому что Витя довольно захихикал и подначивающе уточнил:

— А не в кинотеатре, значит, можно?

Юра совсем растерялся и почувствовал как краснеет, поэтому выдал самую подходящую на его взгляд реакцию — послал на хуй, развернулся лицом к стенке и с замиранием сердца прислушивался, как Витя возится под одеялом, устраиваясь поудобнее.

 

За завтраком Юра рассматривал Витю. После вчерашних ночных откровений тот предстал в новом свете. Юра раньше не задумывался обо всём таком: поцелуи, объятья, признания в любви — всё это было лишним, отвлекало от главного. Но сегодня он сидел и откровенно пялился, чуть ли не впервые осознав, что Витя — красивый. Хотя нет, даже не так. Привлекательный — вот было правильное слово. К нему влекло, тянуло словно магнитом.

Витя, похоже, встал с кровати, но не успел проснуться. Юра разглядывал растрепавшиеся за ночь волосы, сонные глаза, пухлые розовые губы. И чувствовал, что да, он тоже хотел бы целоваться на заднем ряду кинотеатра. Это открытие оказалось ошеломляющим.

А вечером, стоя посередине катка и слушая уже набившую оскомину мелодию, он увидел картинку. Она только начала проступать, медленно, как на проявляющейся фотографии, но Юра знал, чувствовал, что скоро сможет рассмотреть её в деталях. И это знание, пускай и ненадолго, принесло в его внутренний мир спокойную уверенность.

Когда он набрал скорость для очередного прыжка, то просто почувствовал, что нужно сделать, и в момент отрыва вскинул вверх руку. Это был не жест победы, это было смирение, принятие. Прыжок вышел мягким, таким как было нужно. Юра зашёл на следующий, а потом ещё на один и снова. Новое чувство всеобъемлющего спокойствия было столь упоительным, что он потерял счет времени. А вынырнуть из этого транса ему удалось, лишь после неудачного акселя. Прыжок был настолько отработанным, что Юра вскинул обе руки над головой, но усталость взяла своё, и в момент приземления он потерял равновесие.

Сидя на льду, он моргал и пытался осознать, что же сейчас произошло. Над катком висела звенящая тишина — музыка давно смолкла. Потом раздались отрывистые громкие хлопки. Юра повернул голову на звук и увидел Лилию Сергеевну. Она стояла в проёме калитки, смотрела на него с гордостью в глазах и хлопала.

— Да, Юрий, именно так, — громко одобрила она, — красота — разрушительная сила. Не бойся ею воспользоваться.

Юра сглотнул и кое-как поднялся. Внутри всё ещё кружились солнечные вихри, и он всеми силами старался сохранить это ощущение, запомнить чувство абсолютного спокойствия и принятия.

 

Витя сидел на своей кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и зачарованно пялился на Юру. От его взгляда было одновременно неуютно и очень-очень хорошо. Юра чувствовал горячие ручейки удовольствия, растекающиеся от затылка по позвоночнику и от сердца по рёбрам.

— Это было... — Витя восхищённо смотрел и пытался подобрать слова, но у него ничего не получалось.

Юра почему-то смутился и поспешил отвести взгляд.

— Да. Было. — Согласился он.

На несколько минут в комнате воцарилась тишина.

— Что ты видел? — С любопытством спросил наконец Витя. — Что было на твоей картинке?

Юра задумался и закусил губу, всё так же глядя в сторону. Можно было промолчать или соврать, но почему-то хотелось сказать правду. Поэтому он шумно выдохнул, решительно уставился на Витю и коротко ответил:

— Ты.

У Вити забавно округлился рот, как будто он беззвучно выдохнул: "Ого!", а потом он уточнил:

— Я — я или я — взрослый?

Юра пожал плечами. Он и сам не был уверен.

— Оба? — Его ответ прозвучал как вопрос.

Витя отвёл взгляд, а потом медленно спустил ноги на пол, встал и в четыре шага оказался перед Юрой. Замер на пару секунд, плюхнулся рядом на кровать и взял его руку. Так они и сидели в тишине, переплетя пальцы и чуть соприкасаясь бёдрами.

 

— Знаешь, кажется, я понял, почему попал сюда.

Юра отвлёкся от разглядывания ледяного крошева под ногами и удивлённо глянул на Витю.

Они медленно брели вдоль замёрзшего канала. Вокруг было темно и безлюдно.

Приближался день вылета, взять Витю с собой не было никакой возможности, Юра всё понимал, но ему так отчаянно хотелось, чтобы тот был рядом там, в Барселоне. Он молча протянул руку — Витя снова забыл перчатки, его ладонь была ледяной. Юра, не задумываясь о том, что делает, отдал ему перчатку с левой руки, дождался пока тот её наденет, обхватил его правую ладонь и затянул в карман своей куртки, переплетая их пальцы в тесноте и тепле.

Витя благодарно улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Мне всегда было одиноко. Я отчаянно мечтал встретить кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы разделить всё, кто понимал бы меня и мои интересы. И мечта сбылась!

Юра краем глаза глянул на него, но Витя смотрел куда-то вперёд и задумчиво улыбался, поэтому он легко сжал пальцы и чуть запинаясь произнёс:

— Я тоже рад, что мы встретились.

Витина улыбка стала шире, и он наконец-то посмотрел в ответ. Его взгляд был таким тёплым и спокойным, что Юра почувствовал, как его затапливает мягким солнечным светом. Он и сам не понял, как из его рта вырвалось:

— Я тебя люблю.

Но не успел испугаться, потому что Витя заступил ему дорогу, быстро оглянулся по сторонам, убедившись, что они одни, подался вперёд и прижался губами к его губам. Всего на пару секунд, но Юре показалось, что мир вокруг покачнулся. И когда Витя попытался шагнуть назад, он сам прихватил его за воротник куртки и потянул на себя, чуть приоткрывая губы, делая касания мягче, приятнее. Это было так странно и непривычно, не похоже ни на что испытанное им ранее. Так волнующе и волшебно. Юра не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось. Но вдруг неподалёку раздался резкий писк автомобильной сигнализации, и они отпрыгнули друг от друга.

Юра потрясённо смотрел на покрасневшие, влажные и чуть припухшие губы Вити. Когда он успел их так рассосать? Потом поднял взгляд выше и провалился в растёкшиеся голодные зрачки. Витя облизнулся и уставился на его рот. Юра непроизвольно усмехнулся, прекрасно представляя, на что сейчас тот похож, и потянул Витю в сторону дома.

 

Утром Вити не было нигде.

Юра сидел на своей кровати и бездумно гладил футболку, которую сам стянул с него вчера вечером и сбросил на пол. Они долго целовались под одеялом и уснули в одной постели. А утром от Вити остались лишь воспоминания.

Юра провёл ладонью по щеке и удивлённо уставился на влагу на кончиках пальцев. Он плакал? Даже не заметил.

Должно быть Витя вернулся домой, в своё время, где живы его родители, где у него вся жизнь впереди, где ему самое место. Всё правильно.

Только почему же так больно?

Юра несколько раз глубоко вздохнул — не помогло. Поэтому он закусил край одеяла и приглушённо рыча принялся колошматить подушку. Пожалуй, он испытал бы больше удовлетворения, будь она перьевой, ведь тогда пух разлетелся бы по всей комнате, а так — только гипоаллергенный наполнитель рассыпался по кровати, когда ткань не выдержала и лопнула. И всё-таки стало полегче.

Когда он появился на кухне, дядя Яша и Лилия Сергеевна удивлённо посмотрели на него. Ну да, видок у него был тот ещё. Но удивление в их глазах быстро сменилось пониманием, как только он пробормотал:

— Он исчез.

Они ничего не сказали, и Юра был за это благодарен. А ещё он вдруг понял, что картинка для "Агапэ" обрела кристальную чёткость.

На вечерней тренировке дядя Яша вместо обычного разбора ошибок предложил кое-что рассказать. Юра на несколько секунд потерял дар речи, когда понял, о чём именно ему собираются поведать.

— Это неправильно, обсуждать с одним учеником другого, — голос дяди Яши звучал задумчиво, — но будет честным рассказать тебе о Вите.

 

— Витя был очень открытым и романтичным. Он не прятался за масками, всем позволял видеть себя настоящего.

Юра согласно кивнул. Да, именно такого Витю он узнал.

— Ему бы влюбиться в хорошую и добрую девочку-ровесницу. — Дядя Яша тяжело вздохнул и, глянув на Юру, добавил, — или в мальчика, не в этом суть. Но вышло иначе. Он познакомился с Настей. Она была лучшей Лилиной ученицей, танцевала в Мариинке и была на пять лет его старше. За милым кукольным личиком и золотыми кудряшками пряталась холодная расчётливая стерва. Витино внимание её забавляло, а ещё она верно оценила его потенциал.

Дядя Яша ненадолго замолчал.

— Ему тогда только-только исполнилось шестнадцать, и он начал выигрывать во взрослых чемпионатах. Настя морочила ему голову почти два года: обещала, поощряла, принимала ухаживания, но ничего не давала взамен. Сама не скрываясь встречалась с парнями постарше. Играла с ним как кошка с мышью — то чуть отпускала, то снова запускала когти. На Витю в то время смотреть было больно, а говорить что-либо — бесполезно.

Юра слушал затаив дыхание, и в голове у него постепенно собирался паззл. Рано и ярко стартовавший Витя внезапно на несколько лет потерялся на фоне других спортсменов. А потом возродился как феникс из пепла, только от былой лёгкости и непосредственности не осталось и следа.

— В какой-то момент Настя перегнула палку. Не знаю, что конкретно между ними произошло, но в тот раз я буквально снял Витю с крыши. Через какое-то время он вернулся к тренировкам, и про Настю мы от него больше ни слова не слышали.

— Это тогда он постригся? — Паззл был почти собран.

— Да. — Дядя Яша снова вздохнул. — Надеюсь, что у Вити, который вчера вернулся домой, останутся более светлые воспоминания о первой любви.

От этих слов Юра покраснел до корней волос, но взгляд прятать не стал. Они не сделали ничего плохого! И мысленно пожелал Вите не вляпаться в Настю или в другую стерву. А дождаться его, Юру. Ведь рано или поздно они встретятся в любом времени.

  **  
**

***  *  ***

 

Юра сидел в кафе с Отабеком и неплохо проводил время, пока за их столик не свалились Виктор с Кацудоном, а потом и вся честная компания.

Юра разглядывал взрослого Виктора и его так и подмывало расспросить про Настю, про то, чувствовал ли он что-нибудь, когда Витя был в их времени? Чувствовал ли он что-нибудь, когда Юра целовал его молодую версию? Но вокруг было слишком шумно и многолюдно.

К тому же у Юры нихрена не получалось совместить своего Витю, с которым они болтали в ночной тишине, и этого, подчёркнуто безразличного, хвастающегося золотым кольцом. И пускай Кацудон лепетал про благодарность и амулеты на счастье, пускай сам Виктор слишком явно веселился от получившегося недоразумения. Юра мог признаться хотя бы самому себе — он ревновал.

Интересно, что на это сказал бы Виктор?

И ему было всё ещё интересно, когда на следующее утро он нашёл его на пристани. Только вот с этим Виктором говорить откровенно почему-то не получалось. Слишком глубоко тот прятался за своими масками. Поэтому сказал Юра не то, что собирался, а Виктор понял его как-то совсем уж неправильно.

Но когда он, взбешённый, ухватил Юру за подбородок и задрал его голову вверх, к своему лицу, Юра совершенно не испугался. Он залип на его губах, розовых, чётко очерченных, таких знакомых. Он ясно помнил, как они смотрятся после долгого поцелуя — красные, влажные, припухшие.

Виктор уловил смену настроения и растерянно замер посреди фразы. А Юра вгляделся в его дрожащие зрачки и внезапно ляпнул:

— Я хорошо помню свой первый поцелуй. А ты?

И, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, сбежал обратно в номер. Всё, что мог, он сказал и сделал. Как признаться ещё откровеннее, он просто не знал.

Хотя, вечером оказалось, что ещё откровеннее у него получается легко. Вытянувшись в струнку на последних нотах своей короткой программы, запрокинув лицо к небесам, он понял, что ещё никогда не ощущал "Агапэ" так чисто и так объёмно, как в этот самый момент. И надеялся, что Виктор тоже видел — так было проще объясниться без слов.

 

Но совсем без слов не получилось. Чуть позже этим же вечером Юра свесился через перила на крыше их отеля и глазел на сияющие огни ночного города. Виктор стоял рядом, руку протяни — коснёшься, и задумчиво его рассматривал. Юра буквально чувствовал бегущие по коже разряды удивления и интереса.

— Я, кажется, помню, но это так странно. — Виктор замолчал и тоже опёрся локтями на перила, рассматривая подмигивающие огоньки внизу, — как будто у меня в памяти запечатлено два варианта прошлого. В одном — моей первой любовью была девушка старше меня. Но там всё закончилось печально, и не было никаких первых поцелуев. А с кем были — я уже и не помню, по пьянке на какой-то вечеринке. Второй вариант гораздо приятнее, но мы как-то слишком быстро расстались. Был парень, мой ровесник, и всё шло отлично, но, кажется, ему пришлось уехать.

Юра кинул на него осторожный взгляд, но Виктор всё так же смотрел куда-то вдаль, а может быть вглубь себя. Поэтому он тоже отвернулся и тихо ответил:

— Ладно, я покажу тебе ещё кое-что. Может быть, после этого ты вспомнишь больше.

Виктор глянул на него и удивлённо приподнял брови, но Юра молча наблюдал за яркой змеёй продвигающейся по далёкому проспекту пробки.

 

Изменить свою скучную академичную показательную оказалось гениальной идеей!

Отабек  с полуслова понял, что именно от него хотят. И хотя найти ту самую композицию им не удалось — Юра не запомнил ни названия, ни имени исполнителя — после некоторых поисков Отабек предложил достаточно похожий вариант.

И да, рок-н-ролл звучал на стадионе куда круче симфонического оркестра.

У Юры была своя история, не про поражение на ринге, боль и одиночество. Нет! Его история была наполнена до краёв яростью и свободой.

 

С банкета Юра сбежал — слишком задолбался наблюдать за пьяными танцами и слушать пьяные разглагольствования. Он направился в свой номер, но на полпути передумал и поднялся на крышу.

Здесь всё было как позавчера: сияющие огни ночного города, прохладный ветер, пахнущий солью, и задумчивый Виктор, прислонившийся к перилам. Виктор, который продолжил разговор, как будто они никуда не уходили.

— Я помню, как катался под музыку, похожую на твою показательную. Я помню, как мы жили в одной комнате и носили одни и те же вещи. О, эти дивные трусы под леопарда!

Юра попытался сдержаться, но у него ничего не вышло, и он закатился от хохота, вспомнив, как Витя именно этими словами и с этой же интонацией высказался о выданном ему нижнем белье.

А Виктор как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— Должен признать — они были очень удобными.

Он помолчал, наверное, ждал пока Юра прекратит смеяться, но тот никак не мог успокоиться. Виктор покачал головой и снова заговорил.

— И ещё я помню, — его голос стал очень серьёзным, — как поцеловал тебя прямо посреди улицы. А ты сказал, что любишь меня.

От последних слов и тона, которым они были произнесены, Юра мгновенно прекратил хихикать и уставился на Виктора.

— Но воспоминания такие зыбкие, словно всё это мне приснилось. — Тот наконец развернулся и чуть подался вперёд, заглядывая в глаза. — Так что происходит?

Юра быстро отвёл взгляд и пожал плечами, попинал бетонный порожек ограждения, нервно облизнулся и всё так же глядя в сторону пробормотал:

— Я встретил шестнадцатилетнего... ну почти, Витю Никифорова. И полюбил его.

Он ожидал, что после этого признания с неба посыплются камни или хотя бы земля разверзнется под ногами, но ничего такого не произошло, поэтому он продолжил:

— А он — полюбил меня. Но ему пришлось вернуться домой.

Виктор хранил молчание, и Юра решился.

— И, кажется, он ждал меня двенадцать лет, не позволяя себе влюбиться ни в кого другого. — Выпалил он на одном дыхании и, отважно зажмурившись, шагнул вперёд, прижался к Виктору всем телом и вцепился руками в его пиджак.

Они оба настороженно замерли, впитывая новые ощущения. Юра чувствовал тепло, идущее от Виктора, это было так привычно и правильно, что у него вырвался облегчённый выдох. Он мог бы провести остаток ночи здесь, на крыше отеля, в полном молчании, но всё-таки поднял взгляд и неуверенно предположил:

— А теперь, наверное, дождался?

Виктор не шевелился и задумчиво смотрел в ответ. И Юра видел в его расширяющихся зрачках, как медленно, но неотвратимо возрождаются воспоминания о событиях и чувствах, которые принадлежали ему, но случились как будто с кем-то другим. Как будто в другой жизни. Он видел, как ресницы Виктора плавно опустились, потом поднялись. И в этом коротком движении растворилось всё, что их разделяло.

Виктор коротко и как-то мягко усмехнулся и обнял его, с силой притиснул с себе, одной рукой обхватив за талию, вторую запустил в волосы на затылке, вжимая лбом в своё плечо.

— Дождался, — просто ответил он, поцеловал куда-то в макушку, потом в висок, прижался щекой и шепнул в ухо, — точно дождался.

 


End file.
